Fluttershyladdin
Fluttershyladdin is My Little Pony-Rockz and Universal Pictures' movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast Cast:Edit * Aladdin - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Prince Ali - * Jasmine - * Genie - * "Laddie" Dog Genie - * Mucho Genie - * Dummy Genie - * Announcer Genie - * Waiter Genie - * Rabbit Genie - * Dragon Genie - * Genie’s Three Dancing Girls - * William F. Buckley Genie - * Stewardess Genie - * Sheep Genie - * Red Genie - * Little Genie - * Pinocchio’s Head Genie - * Magic Genie - Tigger (Pooh) * Wrong Genie - Hades (Hercules) * French Genie - Ultraseven * Game Show Host Genie - * Old Man Genie - * Little Boy Genie - * Fat Man Genie - * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - * Genie as TV Parade Host June - * Leopard Genie - * Goat Genie - * Harem Genie - * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - * Super-Spy Genie - Alby Tross (Pip Ahoy!) * Teacher Genie - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) * Table Lamp Genie - Chip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Bee Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Submarine Genie - Ultraman * Band Genie - Hong Kong Phooey * Library Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Tongue Genie - Woodstock (Peanuts) * Gigantic Genie - Shark (Jaws) * Cheerleader Genies - Blondie, Sweetie, and Petite (Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets) * Jafar - Stromboli (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie; 1998) * Old Jafar - * Snake Jafar - * Genie Jafar - * Iago - * Abu - * Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) * Horse Abu - * Duck Abu - * Ostrich Abu - * Turtle Abu - * Car Abu - Scoop * Elephant Abu - * Toy Abu - * Carpet - * Sultan - * Rajah - * Rajah as Cub - * Cave of Wonders - * Razoul - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Razoul's Henchmen - Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Peddler - * Gazeem the Thief - * Woman at the Window - * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Toola Roola, Minty, and Starsong (My Little Pony) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Necklace Man and Woman - * The Fat Ugly Lady - * Two Hungry Children - * Prince Achmed - * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - * Pot Seller - * Nut Seller - * Necklace Seller - * Fish Seller - Hayseed Turnip Truck (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Fire Eater - Mungo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Boy wanting an apple - Gizmo (Gremlins) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) * 75 Golden Camels - Donkeys (Pinocchio) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Godzilla (1954) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) * Llamas - Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) * Bears and Lions - Bear and Scary Lion (Teletubbies) * Brass Bands - Toonsville Characters * 40 Fakirs - Arthur Characters * Cooks and Bakers - PB Bear and Friends Characters * Bird that "Warble on Key" - Owls (Pocahontas) * One of Flaming - Bla Blah (Mika's Diary) * Hanuman as Scenes:Edit # Quibbleladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night # Quibbleladdin part 2 - Quibble Pants on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Quibbleladdin part 3 - Quibble Pants Fights with Prince Wind Rider/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" # Quibbleladdin part 4 - Princess Rainbow Dash's Dream # Quibbleladdin part 5 - Dr. Caballeron and Blaze's Conversation/Rainbow Dash Runs Away # Quibbleladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Dr. Caballeron's Evil Plan # Quibbleladdin part 7 - Quibble Pants Arrested # Quibbleladdin part 8 - Rainbow Dash Confronts Dr. Caballeron # Quibbleladdin part 9 - Quibble Pants Escapes with a Old Pony # Quibbleladdin part 10 - King Dark of Wonders # Quibbleladdin part 11 - A Narrow Escape # Quibbleladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Cheese Sandwich (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") # Quibbleladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Cheese Sandwich (Part 2) # Quibbleladdin part 14 - Rainbow Blaze Upbraids Dr. Caballeron # Quibbleladdin part 15 - Quibble Pants' First Wish # Quibbleladdin part 16 - Dr. Caballeron Makes his Move/"Prince Soarin" # Quibbleladdin part 17 - Rainbow Blaze Rides on Clifford # Quibbleladdin part 18 - Quibble Pants Argues with Cheese/Quibble Goes to Rainbow Dash # Quibbleladdin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" # Quibbleladdin part 20 - Quibble Almost Spills the Beans/Quibble and Rainbow's Kiss # Quibbleladdin part 21 - Quibble Gets Ambushed/Cheese Saves Quibble's Life # Quibbleladdin part 22 - Dr. Caballeron Gets Exposed # Quibbleladdin part 23 - Quibble's Depression/Skully Steals the Lamp # Quibbleladdin part 24 - Blaze's Announcement/Cheese's New Master is Caballeron # Quibbleladdin part 25 - Dr. Caballeron's Dark Wishes # Quibbleladdin part 26 - "Prince Soarin (Reprise)" # Quibbleladdin part 27 - The End of the Earth # Quibbleladdin part 28 - Dr. Caballeron Over Agrabah # Quibbleladdin part 29 - Quibble Pants vs. Dr. Caballeron (Part 1) # Quibbleladdin part 30 - Quibble Pants vs. Dr. Caballeron (Part 2) # Quibbleladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah # Quibbleladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:Parodies